The Conflicts and the Shadow of the Heart
by Warrior of winds
Summary: Link comes back to hyrule and what starts as a simple errand leads link into his most trying adventure yet. It is a Laria or Slink. What ever you call a link saria story. R&R with mild flames, I cant stand the heat.
1. Chapter 1

Eternal Youth in all its Terror and Glory

_Disclaimer: I don't own Zelda or any of its characters_

In a far away land a hero and his trusted steed trot through a meadow. This warrior has seen many a battle. He fought pure evil, crossed an endless desert, climbed a peak less-mountain and even crossed through time. A tiny friend aided him through all this a tiny fairy Navi and this great warrior's name is Link, "Hero of Time".

On top of his horse, Epona, finally he gave up he'd been searching for the past seven years and its time for him to return to Hyrule. Seven years ago…. Actually right now he was sent back in time by Zelda the princess of Hyrule to go and reclaim the years he lost fighting Ganondorf "King of Evil". This was good because he saved thousands of lives in Termina (a parallel universe to Hyrule).

He had to retune to show that light triumphs over darkness that there is still hope within the darkness. Many days later he and his horse galloped to a cliff that hung over a lush green valley.

"Hyrule" link remarked to him self.

He paused deciding where to go. He concluded to go to Kokiri village the place where he spent his childhood years.

"It'll be a great relief to see Saria again." Link said.

Epona neighed and got on her back hooves. "All right we'll go to Lon Lon ranch after that. OK" Link said. Then Epona calmed. With that he galloped off towards home.

As he galloped he noticed that the ominous feeling upon hyrule is gone, and for once as long as link could remember he felt free of the burden of people's lives upon him.

He approached the entrance to Kokiri village he looked down and saw hove prints going into the forest. Link promptly readied an arrow for what ever went in there he stayed on the horse and trotted into the forest and saw some thing that scared him in fact it horrified him he saw……..

_Muh hahahaha don't you hate cliff hangers. Not bad for my first fic. _


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Link entered the village with his bow readied and he saw...nothing. All the buildings where intact, but no one was there. There were no monsters, no people, not even a fairy. As Link made his way through the eerily vacant village he heard a harsh sound. It sounded like metal being hit by wood. He wearily crept into the Deku Tree shrine and saw what gave him great relief. All the Kokiri and carpenters from Hyrule.

None the less, Link was dazed and confused. He stood there flabbergasted until some one snapped him out of it.

"Link, Link, are you OK."

"Huh, what? Oh Saria, yeah I'm all right" Link replied "I'm just wondering what in the world is going on"

"Well, to put it plainly, we're digging up the Great Deku Tree"

"What? How could you? He guarded this forest for centuries, he was like a father to us all!" Link shouted "After all that you just going to dig him up?"

"Calm down, Link..." Saria said in a soft soothing tone.

"Calm down? Calm down? It's like your killing my father!" Link raved on.

"Link, the Deku Tree is dead, you where there when he died!" Saria yelled harshly. Then her voice calmed. "He's dead and the Deku Sprout needs room to grow. The extra wood will help too, seeing as most of Hyrule has burnt down. Everyone benefits from this. Now we'd appreciate your help if at all possible."

Then Link then realized the crowd was standing around staring at them. Link was terribly embarrassed, but as he stood there, he looked closer at the faces and realized the look of fascination and horror on the Kokiri's faces. He realized that he had just come back to life to the Kokiri. Sure, they'd seen him grown-up, but they didn't know it was him, as the Kokiri never grow.

"All right that's enough back to work everyone!" Saria said "Link, come with me and I'll explain. Joel you come too."

"Yes ma'am" he replied.

In Saria's house they sat down to a great feast, and Link gave many thanks, as he had not had a decent meal in a long time. They had roast cuckoo (Hyrules form of chicken), Lon Lon Milk, roasted Deku nuts and seeds, and a variety off fruits.

"Link, this is Joel he is the head carpenter of the group. We hired him to cut down the tree but we ran into a problem..." Saria stated.

"We can't cut it." Joel stated "Our sharpest tools just barely even scratch it. Three hours of constant sawing gave us a one centimeter slash! It would take us years to cut through! So we came up with another idea, we dug a hole on the side and made our way to the large series of tunnels inside. But we have to be careful, as there is a 500 foot drop near the hole."

"So where do I come in?" Link asked.

"We were going to pull the tree down but even if we use all of our horses, it won't budge." Saria stated plainly.

"May I see the excavation site?" Link asked.

Link got near the hole and looked down and was reminded of his first venture down into his loving father figure. It was a long drop down and there were many roots in the way.

"We had twenty horses pull for thirty minutes and it didn't move even a millimeter." Joel said.

"You need double the horses and to make the hole larger. That should solve your problem." Link said.

"I agree." Saria said.

What happened next would change Link's life forever and set him to face his most challenging adventure yet. Some one shouted "Run away horse!"

Link looked up and saw all the carpenters' horses going for them. Joel had already run, but it was too late for Link and Saria. Their only choice was to jump down the excavation tunnel.

Link and Saria fell down the hole, but just before the fall he threw Saria the Nayru's Love. It would shield _her_ from the fall, but it left Link with only a regular shield to protect himself. The roots pulled, yanked, and cut at him, giving him minor cuts, scraps, bruises, and shredding his clothing. A large root collided with his head, rendering him unconscious.

When Link and Saria finally hit the ground, Saria only felt a slight bump thanks to Link's kindness. Link had taken a beating on the way down, however. Saria rushed up to Link, and found that he had two broken ribs and a broken leg. Saria took his hat off, and found his head bleeding. She tilted his head back and gave him some water she had put in a jug. Link asked "Am I dead?" as he awoke.

"Sorry Link you're not in paradise yet." Saria said with a smirk.

Link gazed into Saria's eyes and felt well again and was reminded of his pleasant childhood. He looked at her soft green hair as she stroked him to keep his mind off the pain.

Finally, Link stood up. Saria tried to keep him from doing so, but he just shrugged her off. He looked around the dark room. It was massive, with four large pillars and an eerie low lingering smoke hugging the ground. The air had an old, musty smell to it. Link recognized the room as where he fought Gohma.

"So the Hero of Time is harder to kill than I first thought." a mysterious voice echoed through the chamber. Link looked around and saw a slender figure at the end of the room.

"Who are you? Did you do this!" Saria spat angrily.

"I didn't do this, the horses did." the figure replied with a snicker.

Link's anger rose within him. He screamed and charged at the figure.

"Its not your time to die just yet. But this should keep you busy for a while." The figure said, and then many Gohma Larva dropped from the ceiling, more than Link had ever seen at one time. There was a bright flash and the mystery figure was gone, leaving Link and Saria with the one eyed arachnids.

The eyes of the monsters became red with rage, and started to attack. Link took out his hook-shot and fired it over their heads into one of the pillars. As he passed over the Gohma Larvae he drooped a bomb into the center of the monster horde. As the bomb detonated, those near it were blown to bits and others killed from the shock wave. When Link landed, he fell on his bad leg and gave a short cry of pain, which caused the spider-like larvae to attack once again. The first jumped over his head, and Link did an upper cut and caught the larva in its eye. The rest of the arachnids jumped short, so Link performed a spiral slash and took out all but five. One jumped and hit link in the chest, knocking him on his back. The second was about to jump as well, so Link rolled to his right. As soon as he did, the larva landed next to him. His injuries were starting to take their toll.

"I've had enough of this!" Link shouted then took out Din's Fire slammed it on the ground. Fire engulfed everything.

Link then wiped the gore off of his sword, then sat on the ground to relieve pressure from his leg, and a let out a sigh of relief. Saria stood with a dazed look on her face. She had never seen Link in a battle before; in fact she had never seen any fight except a mild fist fight. Link recognized this look, as many civilians who saw these fights had the same look of shock and horror on their face.

Link decided to break the silence "Saria, are you OK?"

"I'm fine..." Saria replied after a pause in thought

"I guess we should try and find a way out of this place." Link said. Saria nodded her head in agreement.

Suddenly, a bright light shot out from the area above followed by a fairy carrying a rope with him.

"Hi there, Link and Saria. My master sent me down here to help you guys get out. By the way, my name is Zack." The fairy said cheerfully.

"Thank you." Saria said happily, trying to keep her fear from the battle from showing.

Link nodded, then took Saria and lifted her by the waist up to the rope so she could get to the top faster, but Saria protested "No you go first. You're injured and need medical attention."

"What, this? It's nothing but a scratch." Link said with great pride. "Link, you have broken bones, you might even be bleeding internally." Saria said with a very worried look on her face. "Go!" Link said sternly. Saria sighed and obediently started to climb. Link followed shortly after.

Trying to keep his mind off the pain, Link proceeded to start small talk with the fairy. "So Zack, who is your master anyway?" Link asked. "The great, mighty, and powerful leader of the Kokiri." The fairy boasted. "I didn't know Deku Trees had fairies." Saria said inquisitively. "They don't. I was talking about Mido." Zack said like a regular smart-alack. "Figures..." Link said under his breath.

"Why didn't they just send down the rope" Saria asked. "The rope couldn't get past all the branches. Duh." said the cocky, annoying, no-good fairy, who then gave out an annoying and high pitched laugh.

After what seemed like hours, thanks to Zack, they reached the top and the sun shone on them once more. Saria had Link taken to the Kokiri doctor immediately. Link started to refuse, but soon realized it would be of no use to do anything but comply.

The doctor put Link in a strange plant and, through the plant, you could see his organs and skeletal structure. Link had no internal injuries but he had two broken ribs, a broken leg and a broken finger. The doctor then put link on the operating table and put some strange herbs on his wounded areas.

"How is he doctor?" Saria asked.

"He is fine; he just has a few broken bones. One thing has me curious though. His wounds are healing abnormally fast. He has the fastest immune system I have ever seen." the doctor said.

"That's because his body is so used to this kind of thing." Saria said, "Is he awake doc?"

"No the herbs we used put him to sleep, but you may go see him."

Saria then walked next to the bed and pulled up a chair and then after a moment of thought, she started to cry. The crying made Link awake and ask "Saria, what's the matter?" "If it weren't for me, you could have used Nayru's Love and would not have gotten hurt." Saria sobbed.

"Now, don't talk like that. I would have died if it would have saved you." Link said sternly. Saria then started to cry again and laid her head on Link, and they both slept.

**HAHAHAHA this one was actually decent. The last part though is a little sappy but some people like that. Anyway R&R mild flames (suggestions) because I cant stand the heat**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey, I'm soooooooooo sorry for the postponed update, anyway without further a due hear is **

**Chapter 3**

Link awoke on the same table he fell asleep on and looked around to find Saria not there. Link stretched and got up of the poorly made bed, despite a slight pain in his back he felt great. He was very awake and aware and very well rested. He made his way to the door but before he could a kind nurse with long curly hair walked through the door. "Oh, your up" the kindly girl said, but for all Link knew she could be in her late seventies.

"Surprised?" Link asked inquisitively. "Yes we assumed that you would be asleep for at least another day" the girl stated. Link had a look of confusion on his face so the nurse decided to explain for him. "The drug we gave you made you fall asleep, you've been asleep for one day already" the nurse said. "I have had many operations like this one and I was never asleep for that long" Link stated with a harsh tone.

Luckily Saria came just in time to stop Link from saying some thing he would regret. "I told them to do it" Saria yelled. Link had a look af shock and anger on his face. "But, why". "Because I knew you would try to leave before you where fully healed." She replied with a smug look on her face. Link anger started to rise within him, but he knew she did have a valid reason for doing so. "Fine" Link spat with disgust. "Um Mr. Link" the doctor wants to see you for an examination" the small and now scared girl said timidly. Link let out a heavy sigh and went obediently with the nurse.

Link found himself once again inside the strange examination plant. Link hated it; it was very constricting and even though it had flowers on the out side it smelled like feet inside the plant. Finally link was able to get out of the plant and with great relive he put on his old green tunic, the tunic alone could tell you what an 'active' man he was it had many patches sealing the cuts in his various battles there was also the scarlet color of blood in several places on Link's shirt.

"Well Link your free to go, you are completely healed" the doctor stated plainly. "Thank you god" Link shouted joyfully. He hated sitting around and doing nothing and creating needs instead of meeting them. "That is good news because we need Link's help" Saria said. "What's new" Link said with a chuckle. "Link do you know where we can get some horses for the excavation" Saria stated. "As a mater of fact I know the perfect place, I was planning on going there soon any ways."

"Good to hear it" Saria said, "When can we expect you back"

"I shouldn't be more than four days" Link said

"Ok get well get it done" shouted Joel who just entered the room.

"It's nice to see you're well too" Link said. "Now if I'm a little late don't go sending a search party or anything" Saria tended to get a little worried when he was late.

With that link ran out the door to find his horse weary and waiting as usual, but before he left he went to the Kokiri shop and bought some food then proceded out side and filled his jug with water. Now that he was finally ready he headed out to Lon Lon Ranch. Once he was in the field he took a breath of fresh air riding a little more he was suddenly flung of on to his back he looked up to see some thing he hadent seen in a long time. Link then ran up to the Peahat taking his glorious fairy sword out of its quiver. He charged straight toward the monstrosity and dove under it then gaming his sword straight into the monstrosity its dark purple blood spilled on to Links tunic and in his eyes it stung with a vengeance but Link had grown use to it. Link then mounted his horse and turned for one last look at the creature's dead body. "Their more annoying than deadly" Link said to himself as he rode towards the ranch he cold hear the sound of horses neighing and chickens clucking. Link then got up the hill and saw the ranch Link then smiled; this was his home a way from home. When a battle left Link injured or wounded Link would come to ranch and Malon would heal his wounds to the best of her abilities with the herbs they had, in exchange Link would put a solid day's work at the ranch. Malon often told him he didn't need to do such a thing but Link insisted it would make him fell better. Reluctantly Malon would finally agree.

Link came into the ranch, but some thing was different about the ranch. The ground looked different. "Its probably just the drugs from the operation" Link thought to him self.

He pressed on to find Malon next to the horse pin as usual but there was a locked gate on it now. "Malon", Link yelled as he ran up to the red head. "Link, your alive" Malon said.

"Last time I checked" Link said in a sarcastic tone. "Last I heard you where headed into Gannon's castle. "What you thought Dingledwarf took me out, please we just played radio active tennis for a while and then I took him, Phantom Gannon was harder than him." Malon giggled and turned her head slightly. When Link would come to the ranch he would always talk about his adventures and Saria. He would talk about how their best friends but it was obvious to Malon just by the look on Links face when he talked abut her that he thought more of her than that.

"Um, Malon why are the horses locked up?" the young man asked, snapping the red head out of her thoughts. "Oh, now that Gannon is gone people want to get around witch means they want and we I've seen a shadowy figure doing things around the horses my dad ran towards them and scared them off."

"Having trouble with your cows too?" a voice yelled, Link instinctively turned around with his sword draw to see none other than Impa standing there.

"It's good to see you too hero" the Shekin replied with a smile, "but could you please awnsew my question about the cows". She always was straight forward, Link thought to him self.

"The castle has not received any milk for the past two months, we sent guards to investigate, and they have yet to be found, her-majesty asked that I investigate personally." The tall woman asked. Malon's eyes grew wide and she had her hands over her mouth Link turned to see what she was staring at and saw a baby Dodogo. Impa also tuned and drew her dagger. "No!" Link shouted "If you kill it, it will explode, just don't approach it and we will be fine." as soon as Link finished his sentence hundreds of the creatures popped up everywhere.

"Don't move" Link shouted. The trio stood frozen scarcely breathing. Link then heard a whistling sound all too familiar to him. An arrow impacted the horse pen mere millimeters from Malon's head Link then heard another whistling sound. "Run!" Link shouted motioning to the building at the back of the ranch. Link turned and yanked the arrow out of the fence and fired his own arrow at the lock on the horse pin. Link then ran towards the large building. "Now if only the arrows don't hit" but it was too late Link saw an arrow impact a Dodongo next to him. "Crap" Link shouted then picked up his pace Impa did the same. As Link passed Malon he scooped her up when Link reached the door he heard explosions. Link thrusts open the door and ran in. Then he gracefully jumped on some milk boxes. The green clad hero placed the ranch girl in the corner next a small hole. Malon got the idea and crawled. "Impa you next" Link said in a stern commanding voice. Impa started to complain but decided to save her breath and she obediently crawled through. Link followed close behind they heard one last explosion and all fell silent.

**Again I'm so sorry for not updating sooner but I had school and the holidays I am also currently writing a Humor fic soon to come out. Please R&R I send a private message responding to all reviews. Well see ya. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello you few faithful readers before I continue I would like thank all thoughs who reviewed Uber Spoonz, Rynada, Angel of Atonement, Fores Girl Caz, Bolndie91, and Echidna Girl. Your words are appreciated, now on with **

**Chapter 4**

Link sat in the darkness wonder what to do and how he found himself, once again, facing evil and his friend and loved ones caught in the middle. "Well is any one going to do something" Malon stated implacental. Link then finally got to his senses and pulled out Din's Fire and set a pile of straw on fire for light and warmth. "Well that's a start" Malon said still aggravated by their predicament "Now to get rid of these stones" She started to walk to the ruble blocking the way out.

"No" Link shouted "I you where to hit it the whole wall could come crashing down on top of you." That was all the prompting she needed and quickly stepped away from the wall and set down pouting while wondering what to do.

Link finally got an idea and pulled out his ocarina and started to play a sweet happy song but before he could get into the song he was interrupted.

"What are you doing?" Malon blurted out causing him to miss the next note.

"Well I'm hoping that someone up there will hear and help us out, and I can contact a friend through it." Link calmly stated.

Link then placed the ocarina to his lips to start to play but then was interrupted.

"How?" Malon asked.

"I don't know it's a mystical melody or something" Link said with a hint of annoyance, and again link started to put the ocarina to his lips and…

"Who taught it to you?" Malon asked.

"Saria" link replied even more annoyed and started to put the ocarina to his mouth but waited for a second. Malon isn't say any thing so he started to blow into the ocarina but was interrupted.

"Who is Saria?" Malon asked.

"She is my best friend from the forest, I've told you about her before" Link angrily replied, "No more questions, talk to Impa"

Malon glanced at the Shekinah sitting next to her. She would have a more interesting conversation talking to a cuccos. So Malon just sat quietly and played with her hair.

Link put his mouth to the ocarina and started to play Saria's song like last time, except this time he wasn't interrupted. The melody was carried thru the wind towards Kokiri Forest. Link then heard Saria's.

"Link its me Saria" the voice echoed in his head. He started to say some thing but was interrupted. "I am not available right now so leave a message after the tone." Link stood dumb struck for a second, he wasn't expecting that. "Link I'm just kidding I'm available"

Link stood there for a second and finally answered "Have you found any thing out about the horse stampede?"

"Yes we have…Link the lock on the pen wasn't broken it was cut" The girl finally replied.

This isn't good some one is trying to get the green clad hero. He thought that for once in his life that he would have some time to relax.

"Saria I'm going to get the horses and come back, but not for very long I'm going to ask Princess Zelda about these occurrences"

Saria felt something some thing like jealousy, but no what would she have to be jealous about?

"OK link but hurry up I'm worried about you"

"Hey, since when am I not cautious" Link asked innocently

"Link you climbed to the top of the Great Deku Tree when you where little just to prove to Mido that you weren't a cowered." Link smiled to him self the view from the top was quiet amazing…. until he started to fall.

"You know Saria its not the fall that hurts it's the impact with the ground that dose it." Link said with a smile. He could hear a sigh on the other side of the connection.

"Just do it link" Saria said annoyed. Jas as if it was meant to be they header some thuds outside the cock pile followed by a gruffly voice.

"Hello, is someone in there?"

"Dad is that you?" Malon asked

"Malon thank goodness you're safe." Talon said

"Talon could get this rubble off the entrance?" Link asked

"Link your in there too, well OK there are some solders here to find out what the explosion was, I'll get them to help me."

After thirty minuets of boredom and waiting enough rubble was gone to get out. Malon was out first followed by Impa and then Link. Once they reached the top the stared out at the destruction. The horse pin was completely gone there was a hole in the side of the main house and the barn looked more or less on harmed. This was starting to get out of hand.

"Link why did ye' come ere'" Talon asked.

"Well I was looking for some horses, a friend of mine needs about twenty."

"Sorry we need our horses now more than ever" Talon said

"How about a trade, I get your horses for you borrow them for a while and give them back to you with some of the strongest wood in all of Hyrule."

"Now thers an offer I cant refuse, you got yer self a deal" Talon said.

That night Link rounded up all the horses and was on his way to the Kokiri Forest. When he remembered about the arrow he pulled out of the fence. He took it out and started to examine it, it was a jet black arrow with red and gold wood pieces spiraling around the arrow. Between the spirals were dark red words saying. THIS WAS ONLY THE BEGINNING. Link was in over his head….again.

I'm so sorry about long up date but I promise that the next chapter will wave a fight seen. I'm about to get to where the story gets interesting.

I'd like to thank all my supporters.

Ryota is evil

Rynada

Angel of Atonement

blondie91

Forest Girl Kaz


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**Ok I finally updated again. Note that the italics are Links thoughts. I would also Like to thank Angle of atonement, Terra89, Forest Girl Kaz, blondie91, Royta is evil, Rynada, and Uber spoonz.**

Link arrived in the forest Early in the morning and the dew was still on the grass blades. Link took in a deep breath and continued on through the forest, followed a long row of horses. Link brought all the horses in to the Deku Tree Meadow and immediately saw Saria standing there conversing with the Deku Tree Sprout. She heard Link coming and turned around smiled brightly and came up to hug him and wrapped her arms around him. Link staggered back a little and smiled too.

"It's good to see you to" he chocked out. For a girl with a ten-year-old body she was surprisingly strong.

"I was worried about you, normally if you were going to be late you wouldn't tell me, but you made the effort to contact me and you had to stoop several times."

"Oh, that was just Malon interrupting me while I tried to play." Link said. '_It's not a complete lie_' Link thought. He didn't want any one, especially Saria to get worried on his account.

"Well, lets get to work." Saria finally said. She always was one to get down to business. "I'll go wake the carpenters."

"Um, Saria I have an errand to run by Hyrule Castle, well what's left of it, I will bee back in a week or so." Link said.

Saria felt her face turn red. Why did she fell…jealous? About Link and Zelda, why would she fell jealous? She could never be with him any ways. Right? She didn't have time to ponder these questions because she was already at the tree the carpenters where staying at. She went in to start that day's work.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Link rode up to what was left of Hyrule Town. To his surprise is bustling with activity. As he went by he saw they where all rebuilding their homes and shops. '_Makes since, the still have the deeds to their land_.' He rode on till he came to a large white tent where many guards where standing around. '_Gee I wonder where Zelda is_'. He continued on until a spear came down in front of him.

"Where do you think your going?" The guard asked. Link sighed and replied,

"Just tell her Link is here to see her." The guard grunted in reply and went inside, a few seconds later Zelda came out of the tent and went up to him. Link looked her over she was wearing al long white dress with blue trim and gold shoulder pads.

"It's good to see you're no longer in your man costume." Link said. Zelda glared at him and smacked his arm.

"That's not funny" she said sternly.

"I thought it was" Link slyly replied. Then he noticed some thing.

"Where is Impa?" Link asked suspiciously. With Zelda no longer under cover he thought Impa would be watching her like a hawk.

"She left the other day to Lon Lon Ranch. I haven't seen her since" Zelda wearily replied. Link grew a little pale. '_She should have been back by now_'. Zelda noticed his face started to get a little worried.

"I'm going to look for her." Link said and turned to leave but Zelda put a hand on his shoulder.

"If she hasn't come back by now then she won't be coming back at all." Zelda said. Link's head drooped a little, he knew she was right, but… he had to try. He turned to leave but Zelda stopped him again.

"Besides I've got something else for you so do" Zelda said. Link gave her a look of confusion.

'_Unfreeze Zora's Domain, how I'm I suppose to do that_'. He continued his climb up to the once glorious Zora's domain. As he entered he felt a chill run down his spine. Not from the cold but some thing else. He shrugged it off and continued till he saw a figure standing at the end of the hall.

"Link" it shouted and ran up to him and knocked him over with a rough hug. Link lay on the ground gasping for air while the blue mass on top of him squeezed the life out of him. 'I can defeat the king of darkness and a mask of pure evil but I can't get a Zora princess off.

"Ruto I can't breath" Link choked out as his face was starting to turn the same color as Ruto.

"Sorry" said as she backed off. Link then noticed that when she hugged him she was completely naked, witch is noting new but still he blushed horribly.

"Um, Ruto could you put some clothes on I fell uncomfortable with you running around naked" Link said

"I'm not naked" Ruto replied. Link raised an eyebrow and looked at her. "I'm wearing a necklace." Link then looked at the series of pearls and sapphires adorning her neck. "Besides you don't fell uncomfortable around other 'naked' Zoras."

"Yes but they don't try to hug me." Link sarcastically replied. "And by the way your dad wears clothes." Ruto scowled at him and was about to say something else but Link stopped her. "Before we get into an in-depth argument on the Zora's nudity can I do what I came here to do?"

"And what is that… marrying me?" she asked with a longing look in her eyes.

"Not even close. I am here to defrost this place." Link said as he walked past her into throne room where he walked onto the platform to talk to the king, he bowed on one knee and said.

"Your majesty I humbly ask for access to Jabas fountain."

"For what purpose?" the king asked.

"To defrost your kingdom" Link replied. The King quickly gave him permission and Link walked into the former location of the Zora 'god'. The green clad hero came onto the platform and eyed a particularly large iceberg.

"What are you planning?" Ruto asked. Link merely winked at her and drew his bow. Ruto was about to ask him again when the end of the bow went ablaze and shot out like, well, an arrow. Link repeated this process three times and there was now a sizable whole in the iceberg. Without a word link jumped out into the water and climbed inside the iceberg and took out Din's fire. He did the appropriate motions and a fire came around him and melted the iceberg. He did this to the largest icebergs in the pond and the water was starting to heat up and flow. After Link had melted six icebergs he stopped and swam to the exit and instructed Ruto to follow. He led her to where the frozen waterfall was.

However the waterfall wasn't completely frozen any more. There was now water running over the edge of it.

"Running water melts ice." Link said to Ruto. Link read a response but it wasn't Ruto who said it.

"Yes, very good hero." The unknown person said. Link put himself between Ruto and the dark cloaked figure. The one in questioning suddenly drew a Gerudo sword and held it where the tip was facing backwards facing backwards.

Suddenly, she attacked bringing her sword around for a vertical slice. Link nimbly jumped to the side and flung her swords the side of the water fall but the figure grabbed him as she fell. Link plummeted to the ice while the figure drove it's sword into the frozen water fall softening it's landing considerably.

When our hero landed he could hear a crack. As he got up his right hung at an odd angle. Link glanced at it and grabbed it and with a cry of pain popped it back into place.

"Foolish move hero" the one in the dark cloak said. "Don't make a move until you know your enemy."

"I had to keep your from hurting Ruto" Link said spitefully.

"I don't want to hurt Ruto or any of the other sages, well not yet anyways." As the figure said this Link's eyes grew large. '_She knows about the sages_.'

"Yes hero I know much, even more than you" the figure said. The figure reached up and pulled the hood off its head to reveal a Gerudo woman with silver hair and had dark jewels adorning her neck and ears and had a golden emblem on her necklace with Shekian whiting on it.

"I want you to see the face of your killed" she said. After she said this she began a charge swords Link, her sword held at her side. She then brought her sword up in an attempt to decapitate him. Link ducked under the swing and brought his leg around hitting her feet. She flew forward in the air but before she hit the ice she stuck her hands out and pushed off the doing a flip in the air and landing on her feet as if nothing happened.

"Nice job hero but lets se how fast you can move on the ice." She then moved at an unnatural speed. She held her sword out again and tried to decapitate Link but he rolled out of the way. As he slid on the ice he drew his sword but not his shield. The shield would do very little on his broken arm.

Link watched as the blur of motion went around the ice. Link then stopped but his sword in a defensive stance and closed his eyes as he herd her feet splashing across the water on the ice Link's eyes popped open and he brought his great fairy sword up to his right blocking an attack, though the force of the blow sent him backwards through the air. He starred sliding across the ice on his shield, still strapped to his back. He twisted himself around and pushed of a wall with his legs, shooting him off towards his opponent bringing his sword up so it would cut her in half, she merely dogged to the side and delivered a kick to his side. She twisted her self around and used a sword to cut a rather deep gash in Links stomach. Link gritted his teeth trying to muffle his screams of pain. She then brought her foot around again and kicked him hard enough that he slid into the wall in a sitting position.

"You disappoint me hero, I was expecting more of a change from the man that defeated Gannon." She said mockingly, suddenly the ice cracked around them Link then brought out his arrow and charged it with fire energy. And he fired it at his attacker's, feet melting the ice and causing her to fall into the cold water beneath. Link shot another arrow of this time charged with ice to seal the whole up. Link felt him self starting to slip into unconsciousness. He could barely hear Ruto's cries as she ran up to him and then every thing went dark.

Link awoke to find himself in the Zora's medical room. Looking to his left he could see Ruto making food. She turned around and saw his now awake form.

"How long was I out?" He asked

"About twenty-four hours" Ruto replied "Your plan worked though. All the Zoras are now free and things are returning to normal."

"Did they find the girls body?" Link abruptly asked. Ruto's head drooped.

"No they didn't" she replied sadly.

"Witch means she is still alive." Link said urgently. They herd a chuckle at the entrance and turned to see the Gerudo woman standing there.

"Good job hero." She said in a voice one would talk to a child in "No one has ever defeated me in battle, good job."

"Look, you can kill me but leave Ruto alone" Link said

"I don't want to kill you, I just want her" she said indicating Ruto.

"But you said" Link started but was interrupted

"I said I don't want to hurt her, and she won't be hurt as long as she comes along quietly" She said as she walked towards the princess. Ruto dropped the plate of food she was holding and cowered in the corner trying to get away. Link tried to get up as Ruto was being dragged out of the room forcibly, but the pain kept him from doing any thing but staring in horror and scream.


	6. Chapter 6

Ok you very few fans this one is going to be rather short It will be leading up to what I've been really wanting to post.

Link woke up to the same sight he had woken up to for the past week, the ceiling of Zora Domain's hospital. With a grunt of pain Link glared down at the leather straps on his arms and legs holding him down, after about his third time of him trying to get up the Zora doctors strapped him down onto the bed.

Link was then alerted of foot steps coming, glancing at the entrance he saw the doctor come in. He was a tall Zora wearing glasses and was carrying a clip board with him.

"Well Link I have good news." The Zora said.

"Pleas say its that your going to let me go and it's not that you just saved a bunch of money on you care insurance by switching to Gecio" Link said. The doctor stared at him with a baffled look on his face.

"What is car insurance?" He asked.

Link took a deep breath like he was going to answer but stopped and then he too got a quizzical look on his face. On his face and replied "I don't know."

"Well what ever, but the good news is that we are going to let you go." The doc answered.

"Final! Thank you." Link stated as the good doctor undid the straps. As soon as they where off Link leapt off the bed and gathered his stuff and was out the door before you could say Athlac.

Link continued to run all the way to exit and leaped out and into the river and continued to swim down the river. When he arrived in Hyrule field he continued running even as he played Epona's song, after a minuet of running Epona galloped up beside him. Link leapt onto her back and ushered her forward all the way into Hyrule market which now had a few standing buildings standing. Link jumped off Epona and ran past the guards yell for him to stop directly into Zelda's tent.

"They took her" he yelled

Zelda gasped at the sudden entrance and turned to look at Link. "Took who?"

"Ruto, she took Ruto" Link said

"Oh no"

"We have to start looking for her."

"No Link you don't understand"

"I thin I under stand perfectly I was there when when it happened."

"No I mean Ruto has been the third sage to disappear."

"Third?" link asked.

"While you where gone Naburoo disappeared too, we need to protect the other sages."

"Saria" Link gasped under his breath and before Zelda could say another word he out the door and playing the Minuet of Forest and in a flash of green he was gone.

Saria was sitting down on the stump in front of the forest temple playing her ocarina when there was a flash of green and link was standing a few feet in front of her.

"Link you scared me" Saria chastised. Link rushed up to her. Looking her over.

"Are you ok? Did any thing happen when I was gone?" Link rapidly asked.

"I'm fine, what is the matter."

"Three of to Sages are missing, you might be in danger."

"Well nothings happened except that now the carpenters are gone and things have started to calm down."

"Still, I'm staying you could still be in danger."

Saria sighed and shook her head, "Come on Link lets go back to the village." Saria said.

Link merely nodded his head and followed Saria as she left. As the travled through the woods Saria started to get aggravated at Link because he wasn't paying much attention, he was too busy scanning the area for threats. Saria just gave up and they walked in silence.

Saria was getting ready for bed while Link stood guard out side. Saria tried for a while to convince Link that she would be fine without him guarding her but to no avail. She did convince him to put some of his equipment in his old house.

Unknown to both Link and Saria there stood the Gerudo woman.

"I didn't think he would get her so fast." She said to herself. "No matter I still can pick up a little some thing while I am here." With that she leapt into Links house and claming her prize.

Ok sorry this is so short, I also been distracted with my other story. I would like to take this time to thank AoA, Terra89, ryota is evil, Alli-dunno, and blondie91. If you have any questions feel free to ask.


End file.
